


When There Were Two

by BadOldWest



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but so far canon, may diverge from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/BadOldWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grew quiet, nuzzling her nose under his chin. Tucking herself into him. He could sense that rigid silence that overtook her body, covering up that familiar reel inside her head that he could sense. No one else could. She was thinking. Her clicking mechanized mind starting to crank some gears that were well-oiled but unturned for a while. </p><p>A series of scenes between two people learning what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s back in the bloody red dinner party, the drugs and the drink and the dancing. Philip was trying to fill her senses in all the ways a man with his skill set could. Every sway of her hips was reeling the string of tension between them tighter. In response, he tried to fit as much of himself between her thighs as possible; first the press of his leg, a knee, a thigh. Her legs spread to accommodate in a daring, encouraging way. He felt more damned by her willing desire than any other act of his very damned life. 

“What will happen to us?” she mused, breath catching his ear.

He was quiet long enough to tempt her to keep talking. Not because she had more to say, 

“When it’s just us, I suppose we’ll just drink until it’s all gone, eat until we starve to death, maybe we’ll even kill each other before that time comes.”

“We’re in hell.”

“Maybe this is what hell is, Vera. Just a place for the two of us.”

“There are still the others.”

“How can we know how long that’ll last?”

“Are you implying we take things into our own hands? That’s quite an impressive body count, Mr. Lombard, and I don’t think I can keep up with it.”

He chuckled darkly, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

“I’m sure you could.”

She grew quiet, nuzzling her nose under his chin. Tucking herself into him. He could sense that rigid silence that overtook her body, covering up that familiar reel inside her head that he could sense. No one else could. She was thinking. Her clicking mechanized mind starting to crank some gears that were well-oiled but unturned for a while. 

He pulled her even closer, so close she couldn’t even try to hide what they were really doing by pretending to dance.

“What are you planning? Are you culling the herd, love?”

She shivers, because it’s right, it feels right, and  _ he is right. _

She felt him harden, pressed against her belly, and it’s the first time he’s expressed a real desire for her. Sure, he hovered, and watched, but god, now she could feel it. Now she knew that all that watching was doing something, just as much as had been done to her by being watched. 

“I guess we’ll have to set our traps and wait and see,” she murmured against his shoulder, rocking again his arms, finding the music again. 

His hands on her were now, not like before, not meant for just a twirl around the room to unsettle some nerves; taking her on like a drug, another bottle of champagne, another scream into the dark empty house. She was no longer a thing for distraction. 

She was a trap he was trying to trigger and fight his way out of. 


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a hum on his breath that buzzed against her lips; heated, beguiling, amused.

“Where in our little nursery rhyme does it say a little soldier dies from taking a cock?”

Vera couldn’t fathom the innocence it would take to blush anymore. She blinked at him, then cracked the most unhinged smile Philip had ever seen, and he’d thought before that moment he’d seen it all. But he also knew that there was a similar one in a shattering line across his own face. 

“Nowhere,” she whispers in agreement, allowing his hand to slide under her skirt. 

“No harm then, Vera?”

Her neck arched to challenge his body language, hovering closely over hers.

“I suppose I’m safe with you as long as I don’t salute.”

A tremble ran down his spine, her hands spread across his back were able to ride the tremor with her fingertips. He was scared too. He’d never show her that, but he was. 

She wanted to pin him down and make him admit it. She knew how fruitless his confidence was that they’d survive. 

But instead of the weakness she wanted to rip from him, he dropped to his knees in front of her, a compromise of vulnerability. 

He yanked hard, and what’s left of her knickers are in pieces in his fist. He flings them out of the way and bands his arms around her thighs, holding them open to his attack. 

It was a sick fucking thrill, that lies couldn’t get her out of the brutality of his strength. Nothing she could say could yield the strength of his upper body, the harsh tension of coiled muscle. His leonine strength against her claws. 

Her head knocked against the molding on the wall, and she closes her eyes. He had first pegged her as the type that would break under any little teasing touch on her cunt, something frigid that needed to be turned wild. Vera was no such thing, overpowered by the easiest tactics. She was just quiet, tight jawed, and serene with what he was doing, not begging for more or for mercy. Which is how he wanted her. 

He had never looked at her and expected to have to step up his game. 

“I know what you are Vera, no use trying to hide it from me.”

Her hips tensed in a sharp jerk against his hold. 

With a moment of cold contemplation, she pulled her skirt the rest of the way up for his access. 

“And what is that?”

He freed one arm and parted her lips, giving her a rewarding slide of his tongue..

“Killer,” he whispered against her. 

The word seemed to take form and slide inside her, feeling her up with a sickening sensation that made her thighs tremble around him. She liked it. She shouldn’t have, but she did. 

She fisted a hand in his hair and dragged her hips against him, riding in him in a way he never would have anticipated. At least, from anyone else but her. 

He glanced up, fucking her thoroughly with his tongue. She was massaging her breasts with her free hand. Seemingly ignoring him, just riding the sensation. In that moment, he had Vera, but he also didn’t. He didn’t think, after what she’d done, she’d have anyone but herself, on her own wishes. 

Still, her legs grew shaky around him. He banded his free arm back around her thigh, holding her upright. The rest of her body slid down the wall with her arching back. 

“You knew what I did?” She choked out, rocking her hips to try and get more friction. 

He hummed in affirmation. She pulled his head back by his hair so he could answer. 

“Yes, I did.”

“How?”

His eyes were dark when they locked with hers. 

“Because I know what I am. And I can recognize my own.”

Her eyes rolled back as he dove forward again, and he finally, finally, chipped away that pretense that held her away from him.  


End file.
